moe_girl_cafe_2fandomcom-20200215-history
SP Guests
You may have noticed that some customers aren't like the rest~ These are SP Guests, and can be brought in via advertising. Not only do they look different from other guests, but they tend to be more selective. If an SP Guest has a good experience at your cafe, it will raise their affection. When their affectoin is high enough you can offer them a job! This menu let's you see important info about SP Guests and how to unlock them. After converting them to employees, you'll have a chance to get more via the raffle! Like with your employees, you can give gifts to SP Guests! The more targeted the gift, the greater the effect~ Sometimes SP Guests will give you tasks. While these tasks may seem hard, the reward is always almost worth it! - In-game Assistant List of SP Guests Levi Personality: Kudere Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Hamburger Favorite Gifts: (White) || Mask (+15), Watch (+15) || Perfume (+30) Introduction: He is known as humanity's most powerful soldier and head of an elite squad in the Survey Corps. Hange remarks that he is a bit of a "clean freak". While it is said that he is blunt and unapproachable, it is noted that he has a strong respect for authority, structure, and discipline. Task: Grow Up # Make 20 Hamburgers # Raise Levi's affection rating to 3 Reward: Luxury Gift Pack x1 , 10 Large Potion Pot, Chicken Nuggets Recipe Shimakaze Personality: Reserved Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Jap Fruit Blessing Favorite Gifts: (White) Lollipop || Donuts (+15) || Music Box (+21) ,Manga (+30) Introduction: Shimakaze was a one-off super-destroyer built for the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War 2. She was armed with six 127 mm (5.0 in) dual purpose guns and conventional anti-aircraft and anti-submarine weaponry. More importantly, she was the only Japanese destroyer to be armed with 15 torpedo tubes each capable of firing the deadly 610 mm (24 in) Type 93 "Long Lance" torpedo. Task: You're a Man of Mystery # Raise Shimakaze's affection rating to 4 # Sell 20,000 dishes Reward: Shimakaze Ornament (her headband), 5 legendary xp tomes, Jap BBQ recipe Sora Personality: Dandere Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Orange Juice Favorite Gifts: (White) Orange Juice +5 || (Green) Cat Mask + 15 || (Blue) Handheld Device +21, Manga +30 Introduction: Sora is an eighteen-year-old male who excels at strategies and cold readings while his eleven-year-old stepsister, Shiro, excels at calculations and logic. LN 3.0 Together, the two form the undefeated gaming identity Blank due to their trademark of using only spaces as their in-game names. After their parents died, the two no longer had emotional ties to society, and eventually became agoraphobic and hikikomori. Task: If life is a game, then games are life # Stop plate collection 200 times # Get Combo x4 3 times Reward: Shiro's School Uniform (and 2 items) Note: Shiro's School Uniform requires an affection level of 5 in order to wear Shichimiya Satone Personality: Healthy Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Maid Omurice Favorite Gifts: (White) -|| (Green) Scarf || (Blue) Introduction: Satone was Yuta's junior high school classmate. Although she considered Yuta to be her only true friend, she ended up transferring schools without saying goodbye during their second junior high school year. She transferred to Shinka Nibutani's junior high school where they became close. She suffers from delusions and calls herself "Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII" and addresses Yuta with the nickname "Yusha". Task: An Unthinkable Encounter: # Send 60 gifts to employees or guests # Sell 200,000 gold worth of food Reward: White Eyepatch, Japanese Floor Lamp, Cream Puffs Recipe Kagamine Rin Personality: Healthy Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Soda Favorite Gifts: Teddy Bear (5), Lollipop (4) || Figma (15), Scarf (15) || Tiramisu (30), Headphones (21) Introduction: Kagamine Rin & Len are humanoid personas voiced by the singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media, headquartered in Sapporo, Japan. They use Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 3 singing synthesizing technology. Their voices are sampled by Asami Shimoda. They have performed at live concerts onstage as animated projections. Task: Some like it Impossible # Make 100 Orange Juice # Upgrade Orange Juice to 3 Stars Reward: x5 Magician Luckycat, x1 Guitar, Sundae Recipe Makise Kurisu Personality: Arrogant Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Miso Ramen Favorite Gifts: (White) || (Green) || Handheld Console (Blue) Introduction: Kurisu Makise is the main female protagonist of the game and Lab Member No. 004. She is an 18-year-old neuroscience researcher at an American university, and can speak and read English well. Task: Mo' Moe, Mo' Money # Sell 3000000 gold worth of food # Send 50 Gift to an Employee Reward: 3x Gold Luckycat, 5x Large Potion Pot, x10 High Summon Scroll Azuki Azusa Personality: Arrogant Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Tempura Favorite Gifts: Cat Mask || Handheld Console (+30) Introduction: Azusa is a second-year high school student and a very popular girl, despite being flat-chested. She is a loner and has rejected all of the confessions she has received. She likes animals and tends to include bizarre animal smiles in conversation. As a result of Yoto's wish on the Stony Cat statue, she temporarily becomes unable to express her honest feelings. Task: Azusa Azuki Gives the Order # Complete 50 PR Trips to the Residential Area # Buy 1 Azusa Ornament for employees Reward: x5 Metal Luckycat, x1 Decoration (Name needed), x1 Tempura Recipe Notes: Azusa Ornament needs an employee with at least 4 heart affection to purchase. Azuki's favorite dish cannot be prepared until you get you finish her task, but you need Tempura to active the task. Ask other players if they can sell some dishes of Tempura or check the market. Kuriyama Mirai Personality: Natural Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Jap Steamed Rice Favorite Gifts: Lollipop (5), Mittens (4) || Chocolate (15) || Tiramisu (30) Introduction: Mirai is a first-year high school student with short, strawberry-blonde hair styled into a bob, and wears red-rimmed glasses, leading Akihito to call her a 'bespectacled beauty', much to her dismay. She has the ability to manipulate blood, which is unique even within the scope of the Spirit World. Task: Bespectacled And Naive Aliens # Sell 20000 Dishes # Buy 1 Mirai School Uniform for employees Reward: x1 Red Rimmed Glasses, x1 Forbidden XP Tome, x5 Large Potion Pote Note: Mirai School Uniform needs an employee with at least 4 heart affection to purchase. Eve Personality: Reserved Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Taiyaki Favorite Gifts: (White) || (Green) || Chocker (6) Introduction: A dispassionate, withdrawn assassin, Golden Darkness was hired by one of Lala's prospective suitors, Lacospo, to kill Rito. She breaks the contract after noting Rito's true nature. Task: Eve's Nice Boat Trip # 100 Combinations # 50 Taiyaki Reward: 3x Mini gifts, Red Half Rimmed Glasses, Fried Rice Recipe 'Nyaruko' Personality: Healthy Where to find: Residential Area Favorite Food: Lasagna Favorite Gifts: Teddy Bear (5), Lollipop (4) || Figma (15), Scarf (15) || Tiramisu (30), Headphones (21) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: Nyaruratohotepu's Lovesplosion # Gain 1000 Friendship # Raise Nyaruko's affection rating to 3 Reward : 20 Hardcover XP Tome (green) , Cute Monster (outfit), Macaron Recipe Akagi Personality: Gentle Were to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Fried Rice Favorite Gifts: (White) || (Green) || (Blue) || Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: The Gluttonous Carrier Quiz # Make 100 Jap Fried Tofu # Make 100 Hot Dog # Make 100 Dango Reward: x2 Mini Gift Pack, x3 Family Size Potion, x15 High Summon Scroll KAITO Personality: Gentle Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Sundae Favorite Gifts: (White) || (Green) || (Blue) || Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: Vocaloid Time # Train stats +100 Points # Give 50 Gift to an SP Guest Reward: x4 Potion Six Pack, 1x Rename Luckycat, x1 Luxury Gift Pack Louise Personality: Arrogant Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Apple Pie Favorite Gifts: Cat Mask || Handheld Console Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: The Mean Mage # Borrow 100 Employees from a friend # Buy 1 Louise School Uniform for employees Reward: x5 Manga, x10 High Summon Scroll, x100 Friendship Points Note: Apple Pie recipe can only be bought from the Mystery Salesperson with Diamonds. If you're having difficulty finding it you can always ask others for Apple Pies or check the Market. '' ''The Louise School Uniform needs an employee with at least 4 heart affection to purchase. Hestia Personality: Arrogant Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Veggie Salad Favorite Gifts: Cat Mask || Handheld Console || Choker (9) Introduction: Hestia is Bell's resident deity, in charge of taking care of Bell's development as an adventurer. She is jealous of Bell's involvement with others girl's affairs (most notably Aiz), but despite that, is still in love with him and is devoted on protecting him, helping him with his growth, even after learning from him that he only views her as a family member. Task: Lolita in the Kitchen # Raise Hestia's affection rating to 4 # Rub head and make employees happy 100 times Reward: Collection XP Tome x 10, High summoning ticket x 20, Gold Luckycat x1 Chiyo Sakura Personality: Natural Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food:Strawberry Cake Favorite Gifts: Lollipop (+5), Mittens (+4) || Choker (+9), Chocolate (+15) || Tiramisu (+30) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: Moe Maiden Monthly # Hold 6 Parties # Karate Chop 20 lazy employees Reward: Mini Gift Pack x2, Family Size Potion x3, 10 Mid Summon Tickets Yazawa Nico Personality: Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Favorite Gifts: (White) || (Green) || (Blue) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: Ciel Phantomhive Personality: Kudere Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Earl Grey Tea Favorite Gifts: (White) || Mask (+15),Watch (+15) || Perfume (+27) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: High Class Aesthetics # Buy 1 Light Wooden Table # Buy 1 Orange Checkerboard Table # Buy 1 Orange Thumbtack table Reward: Armchair x1, Stamper Luckycat x2, Earl Grey Tea Recipe Ken Kaneki Personality: Gentle Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Latte Favorite Gifts: (White) || (Green) || (Blue) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: The Patient Pubescent Pirate # Buy 1 Black eyepatch # Buy 1 Medical eyepatch # Buy 1 Tokyo Ghoul Mask Reward: Mid Summon Scroll x 40, Forbidden XP Tome x2, Latte Recipe Shoukuhou Misaki Personality: Healthy Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Cream Puffs Favorite Gifts: Teddy Bear (5), Lollipop (4) || Figma (15), Scarf (15) || Tiramisu (30), Headphones (21) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: Tokiwadi Queen's Curiousity # Reach 20 Combo 3s # Raise Misaki's affection rating to 4 # Reward: Maid Outfit x1, Magician Luckycat x5, Mini Gift Pack x1 Super Sonico Personality: Natural Where to find: Electronics Street Favorite Food: Macaroons Favorite Gifts: Lollipop (5), Mittens (4) || Chocolate (15) || Tiramisu (30) Introduction: If you know the information please edit this section. Task: